Beyblade Wiki:Requests for Chat Mod rights
Archives: Archive 1 Sign here, to request ChatMod rights. Please do not ask if you are just starting out. Remember the longer you have been here, or the more you have helped us, the greater chances you have. Remember, please put your reason for asking, if you have done something important please remind us so we can discuss over it. Please follow the same manual of style shown in the demonstration post. Example Blah, blah, blah, write your own content here. This will give an impression of you. Notable things include your length at the wiki, your quality of edits and edit count. Please use your signature as well, it allows us to see the timestamp. Thank you. Approve Disapprove Please remember to add those subheadings too, it makes our lives easier. Rule off with four hyphens to create a line ---- Titi and Co Ello, there, I would like to re-apply to becoming a Chat mod once again. I've been here for around 7-8 months now with decent amount of edits.I'm mature enough to figure which is the right thing to do in the chat, and I'm pretty much in chat 24/7. Oh and I'm attempting of becoming a chat mod for another reason and that is to impress Itit (Don't tell her) Thank you for wasting you time on a lonely kid like me (Forever Alone) —Titi and Co • JUSTICE • 22:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove ---- Synchro37 Hi, I would like to apply for Chat Mod Rights. I have been on the wiki for almost 7 months I have 608 edits and add more things to pages. I go on the chat a lot, I am one of the people where you will see me there every day. I try to keep chat calm at times even though I am not a chat mod. I think this would be a good job because at times in the morning there are no chat mods so I want to fill that spot in. Well I guess that's my review, Thank You! :D Sync Gummy Bear! 00:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Dissapprove ---- Kululu12 Hello, I am reapplying to become a chat mod again. I have made 1,514 edits, and have been here since January 2012 (About 5 months). I am on chat alot and usually get along with people xD Approve Disapprove ---- ReconStrike Commando I'd like to reapply for chat moderator status. I've been on the wiki for almost a year, I have one thousand six hundred and something edits. I go on chat when I can, I try to be on everyday before and after school, though I sometimes have other commitments. I don't actually care if you re-grant them but hey it'd be cool to have them. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 06:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Dissapprove ---- Duncan Ravenclaw Reapplying for mod status. Iv been on the wiki for more then 9 months now and I know the rules very well. Im on chat whenever I can and Iv been fair enough in my time as a mod previously so request to you to give the pwers to me again. Iv got over 800 edits. --Duncan Ravenclaw 07:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove ---- 4everNura I'm reapplying for the chat mod status. I've been on the wiki for almost 10 months now. I have a fair amount of edits and I am well aware of the chat rules. So I think I should become a chat mod again. If not then that's not a big problem,I'll keep on working here. 4everNura 08:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Blade0886 I'd like to get chatmod rights, because it's nearly a year i'm here, and i'd like to help the already existing mods with another good opinion.Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! 09:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove ---- TheLyricalLeaf I'd like to re-apply as a mod. I have 1312 edits overall, I have also been here a year and 2 months, have been a mod for a while and have had previous administrator experience. I'm like a leaf, drifting through the wind 12:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove ---- SkyRocketBolt I would like to re-apply for my modship status. So far I have 430 edits. I always come on chat almost every single day and it's been a year that I have been here.I know the rules here and know how to settle things here.I was a good mod previously but you know, If I'm not a mod again, it is alright with me. Boltastic! Approve Disaprove ---- ShadowJade I'd like to apply for mod rights, I think i'd like to help out even thought I don't have too much edits, but i've been here for almost a year and I thought i'd be more serious and misc in a setting where I have a job to do...for details on my abilities ask Blade or Titi or Icepegasus... Miranda Blue I'd like to apply for mod rights as i am here for a year now. I know the chat rules and also respect them. I come on chat often and i think thats all iv got to say. Miranda Blue 14:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove ----